A Path Of Scars
by A Heart Of Silver
Summary: Willowkit's prophecy is essential to the survival of the clans. She's misunderstood, despised, and hated by her family. Why would her loyalty stay with Thunderclan? Yet the strangest thing happens. It stays. Read this story of tragedy and pain as she journeys through her life.
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

_A Path of_

SCARS

 _Allegiances_

 _ **Thunderclan**_

 **Leader-** Clawstar- Dark brown ill-tempered tom with a long scar across his face and beady yellow eyes.

 **Deputy-** Fallensky- Silvery she-cat with several white spots and icy blue eyes.

Apprentice, Daisypaw.

 **Medicine cat-** Cloudberry- Dark gray tom with black spots and dark green eyes.

Apprentice, Smallpaw.

 **Warriors**

 **Darkshade** \- Swift dark gray she-cat with white paws and long whiskers with warm amber eyes.

 **Redstorm-** Largereddish-brown tom with white paws and black stripes with sky blue eyes. (Father to Shiverkit, Marshkit, and Reedkit.)

Apprentice, Jaypaw.

 **Amberlight-** Golden she-cat with white paws and chest and leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Pinepaw.

 **Whitescar-** Muscular white tom with several long scars and cold yellow eyes. (Father to Emberkit)

Apprentice, Shadowpaw.

 **Sunfur-** Dark ginger she-cat with a white paw and dark blue eyes.

 **Stormclaw-** Patient light gray and white tom with spring green eyes.

Apprentice, Branchpaw.

 **Streamfall-** Blue-gray she-cat with white paws and warm amber eyes.

 **Firecloud-** Dark ginger tom with dark green eyes.

 **Flintclaw-** Dark gray tom with icy blue eyes. (Father to Willowkit, Thornkit, and Blackkit.)

 **Grasswhisker-** Dark brown tom with clear silvery-blue eyes. (Father to Graykit and Petalkit.)

 **Queens**

 **Flowerstem-** Silver she-cat with white paws and darker silver stripes and green eyes. (Mother to **Willowkit** \- Silver she-kit with white paws and chest with dark silver ears and icy blue eyes, **Thornkit** \- Dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes. **Blackkit** \- Black she-kit with white paws and underbelly and icy blue eyes.)

 **Fireflower-** Light ginger she-cat with a white underbelly with leaf green eyes. (Mother to **Emberkit** \- Dark ginger she-kit with white paws and dark green eyes.)

 **Duskwing-** Skilled dark gray she-cat with black eartips and underbelly with icy blue eyes. (Mother to **Shiverkit** \- Light gray she-kit with blue-gray stripes and a white underbelly with amber eyes. **Marshkit** \- Large golden tom with white paws and chest with lively dark green eyes. **Reedkit** \- Plain silver tom with icy blue eyes.)

 **Goldenheart-** Golden she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. (Mother to **Graykit** \- Gray tom with lighter gray paws and silvery-blue eyes. **Petalkit** \- Light brown she-kit with blue eyes.)

 **Elders**

 **Berryfall-** Reddish-brown she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

 **Snaketail-** Light brown tom with white paws and underbelly with light green eyes.

 **Apprentices**

 **Daisypaw-** Light gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly with dark blue eyes.

 **Smallpaw** \- Small light brown and golden tom with light green eyes.

 **Jaypaw-** White tom with light gray stripes and paws with dark amber eyes.

 **Pinepaw-** Dark brown tom with large jet-black paws and yellow eyes.

 **Shadowpaw-** Black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

 **Branchpaw-** Sandy she-cat with a white underbelly with dark green eyes.

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader-** Carpstar- Dark ginger tom with golden spots and leaf green eyes.

Apprentice, Shallowpaw.

 **Deputy** \- Starmist- Silver she-cat with beautiful darker silver stripes with star-like blue eyes.

 **Medicine cat-** Swiftcloud- Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Warriors**

 **Windfur-** White she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Fishfur-** Dark gray tom with a white muzzle and paws and dark amber eyes.

Apprentice, Pikepaw.

 **Salmonleap-** Dark ginger tom with white paws and dark green eyes. (Father to Fawnkit, Sunkit, and Shadowkit.)

 **Dewdrop-** Misty-gray she-cat with a white tail tip and clear blue eyes.

Apprentice, Larkpaw.

 **Snowdust-** Pure white she-cat with black ear tips and dark green eyes.

 **Brightsky-** Silver she-cat with white paws and chest with yellow eyes.

 **Flamestorm-** Light ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Leafpaw.

 **Lilystem-** Dark silver she-cat with pale blue-gray paws and pale silver eyes.

 **Bushfall-** Dark brown tom with gray paws and yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Fallpaw.

 **Wingstripe-** White tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes. (Father to Ivykit, Bluekit, Hollykit, and Sorrelkit.)

 **Queens**

 **Shimmerflower-** Golden she-cat with light green eyes. (Mother to **Fawnkit-** Fuzzy light brown she-kit with blue eyes. **Sunkit-** Dark ginger and golden she-kit with dark green eyes. **Shadowkit-** Black tom with icy blue eyes.)

 **Dovefeather-** Light gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly with yellow eyes. (Mother to **Ivykit** \- Dark gray she-kit with black splotches and blue eyes. **Bluekit-** Blue-gray she-kit with white paws and yellow eyes. **Hollykit-** Black she-kit with blue eyes. **Sorrelkit-** Tortiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes.)

 **Elders**

 **Miststorm-** Light silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

 **Apprentices**

 **Shallowpaw-** Blue-gray tom with a white underbelly and sky blue eyes.

 **Pikepaw-** Large light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

 **Fallpaw-** Thin silver she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

 **Leafpaw-** White tom with brown splotches and yellow eyes.

 **Larkpaw-** Sandy she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader-** Heatherstar- Grayish-pinkish she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Weaselpaw.

 **Deputy-** Breezeclaw- Black tom with white paws and green eyes.

 **Medicine cat-** Moonleaf- Light gray she-cat with darker gray splotches and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw.

 **Warriors**

 **Wrenfeather-** Bold dark brown tom with feathery fur and and green eyes.

Apprentice, Lightpaw.

 **Crowflight-** Wise black she-cat with long sharp claws and dark blue eyes.

Apprentice, Brairpaw.

 **Cave-echo-** Patient light brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Tanglepaw.

 **Echosong-** Silver she-cat with black speckles and green eyes.

 **Stagpelt-** Light gray tom with black spots and icy blue eyes.

 **Tawnycloud-** Sandy she-cat with a white underbelly and warm amber eyes.

 **Cloudfall-** White tom with dark blue eyes.

 **Thrushwing-** Light brown tom with a white underbelly and darker brown stripes and green eyes. (Father of Cliffkit and Silverkit.)

 **Songbird-** Cheerful black and white she-cat with long legs and yellow eyes.

 **Queens**

 **Rainflower-** Dark blue-gray she-cat with black spots and amber eyes. (Mother to **Cliffkit-** Light brown tom with a white underbelly and greenish-amber eyes. **Silverkit-** Silvery-blue she-kit with black stripes and amber eyes.)

S **ootcloud-** Black she-cat with dark green eyes. (Expecting Wrenfeather's kits.)

 **Elders**

 **Antpelt-** Silver tom with amber eyes.

 **Mouseclaw-** Small light brown and white she-cat with green eyes.

 **Hawkstrike-** Large golden tom with a white underbelly and blind yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices**

 **Weaselpaw-** Small golden tom with icy blue eyes.

 **Rabbitpaw-** White tom with warm amber eyes.

 **Lightpaw-** Light golden she-cat with white paws and underbelly with dark green eyes.

 **Brairpaw-** Light gray she-cat with darker gray splotches and lively yellow eyes.

 **Tanglepaw-** Black tom with white paws and icy blue eyes.

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader-** Ashstar- Light gray tom with darker gray speckles and dark blue eyes.

Apprentice, Tigerpaw.

 **Deputy-** Bramblefur- Dark brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

 **Medicine cat-** Frostpelt- White tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Ratpaw.

 **Warriors**

 **Blackcreek-** Black tom with white paws and underbelly and icy blue eyes. (Father to Blazekit and Plumkit)

Apprentice, Mountainpaw.

 **Sharpwind-** White she-cat with silvery splotches and dark green eyes.

 **Frogleap-** Light brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

 **Scorchflower-** Dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and shallow amber eyes.

 **Thistlecloud-** Dark gray tom with lighter gray paws and underbelly with dark amber eyes.

Apprentice, Moonpaw.

 **Finchfeather-** Golden she-cat with white paws and black stripes with icy blue eyes.

 **Birchclaw-** White tom with black stripes and summer green eyes. (Father to Silentmist's kits.)

 **Poppyheart-** Pinkish-gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

 **Loudstorm-** Muscular silver and white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Onepaw.

 **Spottedheart-** Wiry tortiseshell and white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice, Goldenpaw.

 **Lionstrike-** Golden tom with darker golden stripes and summer green eyes.

 **Skyfur-** Pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Creekpaw.

 **Wolfleap-** Dark gray tom with white paws and black splotches with yellow eyes.(Father to Stoneheart's kits.)

 **Quietecho-** Mute blue-gray she-cat with silver splotches and dark green eyes.

Apprentice, Brownpaw.

 **Queens**

 **Rockfall-** Dark silver she-cat with black spots and icy blue eyes.

(Mother to **Blazekit** \- Dark ginger she-kit with black paws and icy blue eyes, **Plumkit** \- Dark gray she-kit with yellow eyes.)

 **Stoneheart-** Light gray she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. (Expecting Wolfleap's kits.)

 **Silentmist-** Mute misty-gray she-cat with amber eyes. (Expecting Birchclaw's kits.)

 **Sprucefall-** Dark brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly with yellow eyes. (Mother to **Seedkit** \- Light brown she-kit with white paws and underbelly with yellow eyes. **Stagkit** \- Light brown tom with amber eyes.)

 **Elders**

 **Stripepelt-** Light gray tom with white paws and several darker gray stripes with dark blue eyes.

 **Flowerfall-** Dark brown she-cat with black paws and underbelly with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices**

 **Tigerpaw-** Ginger tom with large jet black paws and blue eyes.

 **Ratpaw-** Dark gray tom with white paws and green eyes.

 **Mountainpaw-** Light brown she-cat with black splotches and amber eyes.

 **Onepaw-** Black and white tom with one whisker missing and icy blue eyes.

 **Moonpaw-** Light gray she-cat with moon-white paws and underbelly with green eyes.

 **Goldenpaw-** Golden she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.

 **Brownpaw-** Dark brown tom with black splotches and yellow eyes.

 **Creekpaw-** Blue-gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly and dark amber eyes.

 _ **Cats outside of the clans.**_

 **Whisper-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Hollow-** Light brown she-cat with white splotches and green eyes.

 **Simon-** White tom with black splotches and amber eyes. (Kittypet)

 **Angel-** __Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes. (Kittypet)

 _ **Prolouge**_

 _Stars littered the sky as a small light brown and golden tom hiked to the moonstone, hoping to quell the strong tugging toward the location of the stone._

 _"Finally!" the small tom whispered, his sleepy light green eyes flickering with relief._

 _The medicine cat apprentice padded into the cave with what little strength he had left, even with traveling herbs, the walk to the moonstone was a wearing one._

 _He settled in by the glowing moonstone, it's brilliant light still amazed him every time. Sleep caught him in it's net quickly, and before he knew it he was in the starry clearing of Starclan._

 _"Thank you for answering the call, Smallpaw." meowed an ancient tom._

 _"It was hard not to, my stomach felt like it would fall out!"_

 _The starry tom rolled his eyes._

 _"Follow me," the large white tom meowed to Smallpaw._

 _The small apprentice muttered something unaudible._

 _The starry tom looked back in impatience and turned around._

 _"There is a prophecy, it is dire that it is fufilled, or it could be the end of the clans." meowed the large tom._

 _The tired apprentice's eyes jolted wide open._

 _"What?! Whitestar, you know I will do whatever I can to help!"_

 _"That's what I hoped," Whitestar mewed._

 _"Yet it will be difficult, she will be misunderstood in so many ways, this cat will have to be VERY loyal to Thunderclan to fufill this," he sighed._

 _"Is it a kit? Or a warrior maybe? Shadowpaw has shown quite a bit of promise..." the apprentice asked._

 _"We don't know, it will be from Thunderclan, though, the prophecy: A scar path will open and guide the clans, the path will be strained, yet if this path swevers, it will be the end." Whitestar meowed._

 _The large tom looked around briefly._

 _"You must go now," he meowed._

 _Smallpaw meowed his good-byes to Whitestar and sent himself into a dark sleep._

 _Smallpaw woke to the echoes of rain pooling at the entrance._

 _"Oh no." he groaned, he got up and padded toward the entrance, irritated._

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that first bit, I have chapter 1,2,3, and 4 ready. I will post chapter 1, but here's the deal for the rest, once I get 6 reviews I will post chapter 2**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite name in the allegiances so far? Leave a review to let me know!**

 **Peace!**

 **~A Heart Of Silver**


	2. The Start Of The Path

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **'The Start of the path'**_

One half moon after the prolouge.

"CLOUDBERRY HURRY!" yowled a dark gray tom.

"SHUT UP Flintclaw!" hissed a queen from the nursery.

A dark gray tom with black spots rushed into nursery.

"Here, chew these," the tom meowed, setting down herbs in front of the queen.

The silver queen chewed on the herbs, silent of complaints.

"Okay, Flintclaw, get Flowerstem a stick, Flowerstem, get ready to push." commanded the medicine cat.

A few moments later Flintclaw darted in the nursery with a large, thick stick.

The medicine cat took the stick from the tom and gave it to the heaving queen, she clamped down on the stick, there was a few ear-splitting yowls before the medicine cat spoke.

"Push, Flowerstem! You almost have got one!" he coaxed.

Shortly after his words a small silver she-kit with darker silver ears with white paws slipped out.

The medicine cat nipped the sac and pushed it toward the queen.

"Lick it's fur backwards," he said.

The queen obeyed. Soon three kits were suckling strongly.

Flintclaw's eyes turned to light blue pools as he looked at his kits.

"What should we name them?" Flintclaw whispered.

"This one..." Flowerstem started, happiness displaying on her face.

"Willowkit." Flintclaw meowed.

"Willowkit... it's perfect." Flowerstem touched her tail on the tiny silver she-kit.

Silent love and pride coursed through the nursery.

"Thornkit, I think." meowed Flintclaw as he nuzzled his dark brown son.

"Perfect," Flowerstem meowed, her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"This one is Blackkit, it just has to be." Flowerstem touched her nose to her second daughter, she was black, just as her mother, Blackshine.

"Beautiful." Flintclaw meowed.

"Alright, Flintclaw, Flowerstem and your kits need to rest." Cloudberry meowed.

Flintclaw looked lovingly at his family, but Cloudberry gently nudged him toward the entrance and he relunctantly turned away.

...

A half moon later

 **Willowkit's Point of View**

"Mom! Can we _PLEASE_ go outside?!" I whined.

"No Willowkit! For the eighth time, you'll catch greencough!" Flowerstem sighed.

I felt my shoulders sag in defeat. I turned around and shrugged to my littermates.

"You tried," Blackkit sighed.

I padded to the entrance of the nursery, watching the camp's activity. The dusk hunting patrol appeared from the prickly bramble entrance, mice hung limp from the warrior's jaws.

Hunger tugged at my stomach, I turned to my mother.

"Mom, can we eat yet?" I asked.

"Of course!" she settled in our large mossy nest, I crawled into the nest, feeling her warmth spread across me.

My two littermates joined shortly after, I nested deeper into the nest, letting comfort wash over me like a rushing river.

...

I felt a shifting beside me and looked around sleepily.

"Mom?" I muttered sleepily.

"Go back to sleep little one, it was only your sister having a dream." meowed the soothing voice of my mother, her green eyes shining like stars in the dark of night.

I drowsily burrowed into my mother's belly and drifted back into the welcoming arms of sleep.

...

"Shh, she's still sleeping, Blackkit." I heard Flowerstem whisper.

I shifted and decided it would be a good time to get up.

"Good morning!" I chirped.

"We didn't wake you did we?" asked Thornkit.

"Nope." I meowed.

I glanced around, Shiverkit and Reedkit were still sleeping, Marshkit was in the medicine cat den, he was heavily infected with greencough.

Petalkit and Graykit were outside, from the sound of it.

"Hey! No fair!" hissed Petalkit's squeaky voice.

"That was fair, you're just too slow!" teased Graykit.

I looked to my mom.

"Can we go outside?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, do you want me to come with you?" Flowerstem asked.

"No thanks." me and both of my littermates chirped.

We darted outside, a large blanket of snow greeted us, it crunched loudly beneath our paws as we charged toward Graykit and Petalkit.

"Good morning!" Graykit meowed, Petalkit's thick coat muffled his greeting.

Graykit slipped out from under his sister and shook the snow off his coat, several spots landed on us.

"Hey!" growled Petalkit playfully and strangled her brother to the ground once more.

"Now I have MORE snow in my pelt." he groaned.

"Stop being such a fun-hater!" purred Thornkit, his green eyes flickered with amusement.

Graykit's eyes flashed with annoyance, but he stayed quiet.

Blackkit flopped into the snow rolling around like she was a fox trying to get rid of a scent.

"What are you..." I asked.

She got up, covered in snow, her eyes flashing with amusement, she let out a giant shake and covered us in snow.

"Oh great." I sighed.

"Lets just run around, it'll fall off eventually." meowed Graykit.

Before we knew it, we were playing tag.

"Gotcha!" Graykit yowled to Blackkit.

She quickly turned around and swatted Graykit with her tail.

"...Or not!" she yowled.

"Kits! Come inside!" called Goldenheart.

We trodded inside, we looked to the sky and saw large, black storm clouds.

"Is it going to rain?" asked Shiverkit from inside.

"Yes, I belive so." sighed Duskwing in a croaky voice.

Shiverkit sighed and fell back asleep

Duskwing's ice blue eyes were forever dulled with despair, no expression was displayed on her dark gray face, it was forever stained with dried tears, Marshkit's sickness was a despair-infested event.

From inside the warm bramble nursery you could hear the hurried voices of warriors returning from patrol.

"Mom, will the storm be long?" asked Thornkit.

"I'm not sure, I hope not." Flowerstem mewed warmly, vigorously licking Thornkit's head.

Soon there was the soft noise of rain hitting the tightly woven nursery ceiling.

I sighed, it was only sun-high!

But then I had a thought, _Flowerstem says that the more you sleep and eat the stronger you will grow! If I sleep through this storm and eat as much as I can I'll grow to be bigger than Clawstar!_

I forced myself to sleep, in the midst of what I thought was sleep, I saw a strange white cat sat on top of a rock, his amber eyes were as rock-hard looking as if he knew of untold deaths and misery.

"You are the chosen one, you have been chosen..." he whispered.

"M-Me?" I asked.

"You have been chosen for Maplepool's fury, for the pain of abandonment, for the pain of deep wounds... your life, Willowkit, will be _nothing_ more than a path of torment and scars."

"No, that's not true, Flowerstem says she'll always love me and protect me, so does Flintclaw." I mewed, confused.

His rock-hard eyes darkened and weak sunlight greeted my eyes.

"MOM!" I screeched and thrashed wildly, I wanted to be away from the white tom, the tom who said my life would be nothing...


	3. Nightmares

_**Chapter 2 'Nightmares'**_

"Willowkit! What's wrong!" sighed Flowerstem, black spots appeared at the edge of my vision.

I shivered, saying nothing.

Something of a groan sounded from beside me.

"Mom? What was that?" mewled Emberkit from the other side of the nursery.

Fireflower shifted slightly, still in the deep folds of sleep.

"MOM!" Emberkit yowled.

"Huh...wha-" Fireflower started groggily

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" screeched Emberkit again.

"Hush, Emberkit. You'll wake the whole camp." sighed Fireflower, annoyance danced in her leaf green eyes.

"Fine," Emberkit muttered and curled up to her mother's belly.

Flowerstem's green eyes glanced toward the rise and fall of my littermate's flanks and looked back toward me.

"What's wrong, Willowkit?" she asked.

"I-I had a bad dream..." I stuttered, looking to make sure the white tom with his amber eyes that burned with unspoken warnings wasn't here watching me.

"Oh, my," sighed Flowerstem, "Isn't it a bit early for that yet?" she asked herself.

She licked my head and I settled as close as I could beside her, my question lingered in my head.

"M-Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you always love me?" I mewed questioningly.

"Of _course!"_ she purred loudly

I purred and curled into as small of a ball I could and slept for what felt like a blink.

I looked out the entrance and saw that the clearing was completely wet.

"Fox dung," muttered Petalkit

"Petalkit! Watch your language!" snapped Goldenheart.

"The first time you said that you were a moon, cut them some slack!" purred Fireflower.

The golden queen glanced toward her ginger sister and suppressed her unwanted laughter.

"Well, we can't go outside!" Petalkit sighed, "I hate mud."

"Actually we can go outside, but you don't want us to because you would be alone and be considered a coward... that's just my theory." purred Reedkit, who was apparently wide-awake.

Petalkit exhaled loudly but didn't protest against the truth of his theory.

After a few minutes of silence Thornkit shrugged, "She doesn't like mud, that's not cowardice, Reedkit, it's just an opinion..." he meowed cooly.

Silent intensity radiated through the nursery, every kit took a side, Graykit, by no suprise took his sister's side, his fur bristled slighty.

Thornkit took the other side of Petalkit, his fur brushed slightly with Petalkit's.

The brown she-kit's muscules relaxed slightly at the sight of her two supporters.

The queens rolled their eyes.

"Is there really a reason for this conflict?" asked Fireflower.

"Not that I know of, but I wasn't paying attention." meowed Flowerstem.

Emberkit bounced over to Reedkit, admiration burning in her eyes.

Shiverkit followed her brother's lead, so she darted to his side swiftly.

I took my brother's side, Blackkit followed.

"Attack!" purred Reedkit, he jumped and engaged a kit-battle.

Thornkit avoided Emberkit's swipe and darted to Reedkit, who was wrestling Petalkit.

My brother's eyes now looked like green fire, he knocked Reedkit off of Petalkit and darted to his next foe.

Before I knew it, I was in a full-out fight with Emberkit.

I hissed as I lunged toward her side, I knocked her over with all of my force,

"I surrender!" she yowled.

I purred in triumph.

Shiverkit barreled into me moments after my first opponent's surrender.

"OW!" I hissed in shock.

"Be careful Shiverkit! Don't hurt her!" meowed Duskwing.

"She's not!" I meowed, my voice was muffled by Shiverkit's fur.

A faint purr could be heard from the gray form of Duskwing.

Graykit shoved Shiverkit away and looked at me, his blue eyes displayed a large quantity of amusement.

"Come on, before the Shiverkit gets back up!" he purred.

I got up quickly and after that time flew, soon moonlight filtered through the leafy nursery walls.


	4. Sharp Claws of Emotion

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **' Sharp Claws of Emotion'**_

"MOM! I look FINE!" growled Blackkit, soon to be Blackpaw.

Today was my littermate's, Petalkit, Graykit, and my apprentice ceremony.

Blackkit was the last one to get groomed, everybody awaited her at the highrock.

Clawstar's beady yellow eyes looked irratated.

"Today we have several kits ready to become apprentices!" he yowled.

Cheers roared rolled deafeningly through the hollow, excitment danced through every could-be mentor.

For once, there was a smile displayed on Clawstar's battle-worn face.

"Blackkit, step forward." he mewed.

Blackkit bounced to the front of the crowd.

Suprisingly, the colossal tom purred.

"Do you promise to stay loyal to Thunderclan and warrior code even if it costs your life?"

"Yes." Blackkit meowed, keeping her face as sober as possible.

"Then until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Blackpaw, I shall be your mentor."

Cheers and gasps of suprise coursed through the clearing, Clawstar hadn't taken an apprentice ever since Mothpaw, who died from a Shadowclan ambush at the Thunderpath.

The dark brown tom leaped from the giant rock, using the grace of a squirrel and touched noses with the newly named Blackpaw.

He whispered something in the apprentice's ear and leapt back onto the rock.

"Graykit, step forward." the leader commanded, the smile washed off his face like it was dipped into water.

The gray tom stepped forward, now in view of the whole clan, pride filled his blue eyes.

"Do you promise to stay loyal to Thunderclan and the warrior code even if it costs your life?" He asked.

"Yes." he meowed, pride lined his statement.

"Then until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Graypaw, your mentor shall be Darkshade." yowled Clawstar.

The young warrior dark gray warrior looked suprised, her amber eyes proved it, she maneuvered through the crowd, cheered erupted as she padded toward the front.

Darkshade touched noses with Graypaw, the tom attempted to quell his happiness by digging his claws into the ground.

"Willowkit step forward." he mewed, his smile slightly returning.

I darted through the crowd, excitement boiled in my legs.

"Willowkit, do you promise to stay loyal to Thunderclan and the warrior code even if it costs your life?" he meowed.

"Yes!" I mewed, waving my tail with pride.

"Then until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Willowpaw, your mentor shall be Firecloud." he meowed.

Firecloud blinked in suprise and padded to the large rock.

I touched noses with the dark ginger tom.

 _I'm going to be a warrior! I'm going to be a warrior! I'm going to be a WARRIOR!_ I though happily. Everything seemed perfect, only Thornkit and Petalkit remained.

"Thornkit step forward." mewed Clawstar.

My brother sprinted to the front of the clan, leaving a trail of paw-prints behind him.

"That's an eager one," I heard Clawstar whisper, "Do you promise to stay loyal to Thunderclan and the warrior code even if it costs your life?" he asked.

"Yes." Thornkit purred.

"Then until you have earned you warrior name you shall be known as Thornpaw, your mentor shall be Streamfall." after his words Streamfall trodded to the young tom.

They touched noses and moved to the back of the crowd.

"Last but not least, Petalkit step forward."

The brown she-cat hopped to the front of the clan.

"Do you promise to stay loyal to Thunderclan and the warrior code even if it costs your life?" he mewed questioningly.

"Yes,"

"Then until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Petalpaw, your mentor will be Sunfur."

The pair of she-cats touched noses and cheers filled the snowy hollow.

"Blackpaw! Clawstar! Graypaw! Darkshade! Willowpaw! Firecloud! Thornpaw! Streamfall! Petalpaw! Sunfur!" the whole of Thunderclan chanted.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Firecloud once the cheers died down.

"I think a tour." purred Firecloud.

"Okay!" I meowed, "Can Blackpaw come with?"

" Looks like she's busy." mewed Firecloud, pointing with his tail toward the black tail disappearing behind the swishing bushes of the entrance to camp.

I shrugged. "Alright, let's go!" I mewed.

We padded through the bush and bramble entrance.

Scents overwhelmed me, the cool dirt beneath my paws molded into a paw-print. Leaves rustled lazily in the wind, the soothing sound of rushing water sounded nearby.

"It's...It's amazing." I breathed.

"Sure is." meowed Firecloud.

A cracking noise echoed through the forest.

"Oh no... I-It can't be... Willowpaw! Stay here! Do not move at _all_!" Firecloud hissed and darted into the gorse.

I blinked in suprise. _Firecloud never talks that way, I've almost never heard him hiss. Something has to be going on, maybe I should stay with him, just to make sure he doesn't get hurt._ I thought with worry.

I stalked through the gorse, thorns grabbed at my pelt.

"Mouse-dung," I hissed quietly.

I followed the scent left by my mentor, I finally caught sight of a ginger clump of fur wavering on a thorny branch.

 _He must be somewhere..._ I thought.

I walked for a few more moments, then an opening appeared in the bushline, I peered through a small bush, what I saw...

So many emotions, shock, fear, anger, sadness, it all felt so sharp, like a claw, yet it didn't have to be physical, it all hurt worse than that...

A scarlet pond surrounded my mentor, fresh cuts engulfed his dark ginger pelt...

"Why if it isn't a clan scoundrel...Broken Bones, I think we should take her to Blood Teller for some questioning." a black tom hissed, his scarlet eyes flickered with anger.

"For once I agree." sighed the tom called Broken Bones, he too had scarlet eyes.

I blinked as I realized that they meant _me_. I crashed through the forest, tripping on ancient tree roots that rested on the forest floor.

"No!" I screeched as I tumbled down a slope, no way I could escape now.

I flailed uselessly at the air as I fell, soon to be greeted by the hard ground.

The toms with red eyes trotted down the slope, as graceful as a elk.

I shook my head, looking at the dark red sticky blood on the stone beside me.

"Is this one even worth trying to recruit?" hissed one tom.

"Maybe not, we'll just offer her to the Tribe of Endless Battles." sighed the other.

"Come on, idiot." the black tom meowed to me.

I hissed weakly and clawed at his face.

He snarled and the last thing I saw was the glint of unsheathed claws, then a rake of excruciating pain... after that... darkness.

 **Hello! Now it's getting juicy! So yeah, tell me if you like it, and if you didn't read, you may take a name from the allegiances if you give me credit when you use the name! Yay!**

 **QOTD: If you had to be a cat from this book who would you be? P.S. Being a main kitty doesn't make you safe. *Evilness***


End file.
